Our love will never die
by xsweetxxbloodx
Summary: El me engaño, me uso me lastimó... ¿si no me amaba porque no me lo dijo? ¿porque tenía que lastimarme tanto?..." Esos son los pensamientos de Elizabeth al enterarse de que Jack la engaño ¿que hará? ¿como sobrellevará la noticia? Mi primer fanfic...


**Holaa, me llamo Nallely y este es mi primer fanfic :D**

**por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, y cualquier duda, comentario, queja, reclamo, etc en un review si??**

**me voy, cuidence y gracias por leer :D**

¿Que hacer cuando la persona que creías te amaba te ha traicionado? ¿Qué hacer cuando ya no tienes nada en esta vida?

Yo pensé que tenía junto a mí al amor de mi vida, a la razón de mi existencia, pero me equivoque.

Yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, pero por una sola vez quise pensar que tal vez yo sería la excepción, que el me amaría, que estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad.

Pero esos son cuentos de hadas, mi final feliz jamás llegó...

¿Yo, la excepción? Lo se... Suena muy ilógico, pero tenía la mínima esperanza de que eso se cumpliera, de que yo fuera esa excepción...

* * *

_Jack:_

_Esta carta no es para reprocharte, reclamarte, o cualquier cosa parecida. Esta carta es para despedirme, para decir adiós definitivamente al dolor, para que sepas el por que de mi partida, para terminar con todo lo malo que ha sucedido en nuestras vidas._

_Primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, aunque el sentimiento no haya sido correspondido._

_Después de todo, yo puedo entenderlo. Digo, eres el Capitán Jack Sparrow, tú nunca has estado o estarás bajo la atadura de algo, y mi amor, para ti era eso, una atadura._

_Yo sabía de antemano que una gran persona como tú, jamás podría fijarse en mí, pero lo hiciste..._

_¿Sabes? Después de la muerte de Will en aquella dolorosa batalla, pensé el por que seguía existiendo, pensé que mi único propósito era vencer aquel fuerte dolor, para demostrar que podía, para demostrar que era fuerte. _

_Pero entonces apareciste tú y todo cambió. Mi mundo dejó de girar en torno a los malos recuerdos y el dolor y comenzó a girar entorno a un nuevo mundo: Tú._

_Y sin entender como, te convertiste pronto en mi oxígeno, en mi razón de vivir, por que cada caricia, palabra, frase o hasta un simple roce de manos hacía que este amor creciera más y más._

_Pero fue un error mío permitir que eso pasara. __Pero como dicen el amor no es aquello que quieres sentir, si no aquello que sientes sin querer._

_Por fin puedo comprender ese significado, __yo durante mucho tiempo intente sentir aquello por Will, sentir que sin el no podía vivir, sentir que cada palabra, gesto, mirada proveniente de el fuera perfecto, pero no pude. Por que estabas Tú._

_Desde el momento en que te conocí aquella vez en Port Royal supe que nada sería igual._

_Y no me equivoque._

_Creo que es mejor decir adiós definitivamente. Pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. No puedo, no puedo decir adiós, pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor..._

_Fue un gusto haberte conocido y me alegro de que nuestras vidas se hayan cruzado..._

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en cualquier cosa que hagas__ y con la mujer que amas_

_Te ama_

_Elizabeth Swann_

* * *

La carta cayó al piso.

Jack salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron de su camarote, dirigido al de la mujer que más amaba en este mundo.

Golpeo la puerta, nadie respondía, golpeo de nuevo; Nada.

Desesperado al no encontrar respuesta, tumbo la puerta de un golpe.

Entro y comenzó a buscar desesperado, a aquella mujer, esperando encontrarla como siempre: Sonriendo, con aquellos hermosos ojos almendras que tenían un brillo especial, uno que era dedicado solo para el.

Pero lo que encontró no fue eso, si no la peor escena que sus profundos ojos negros pudieron haber visto en toda su vida...

Su Lizzie... ella no era su Lizzie...

Esa mujer estaba fría, inerte, con una expresión de... ¿dolor, alivio, paz?; Intento despertarla por un rato Pero nada... Hasta que por fin comprendió lo que no quería aceptar.

Su Lizzie se había ido para no regresar jamás...

* * *

Flash Back

Caminó pesadamente hacia aquel callejón, sus pies pesaban tanto... Como si tuviera atado a ellos rocas pesadas.

Se adentró en aquel oscuro callejón y se detuvo ante una puerta apenas visible, toco la puerta y frente a el apareció aquella mujer que tanto daño le causaba.

Pensé que no vendrías, pero al parecer la quieres demasiado. ¿Sabes Jack?, es muy malo llegar a encariñarse con las personas, especialmente si es por lastima –

No lo hago por lastima –

Jack, estamos en confianza. Yo se que lo haces por lástima, tienes que reconocerlo...

Se acercó a el y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, a lo que Jack solo se quedo inerte.

Lo jaló hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

Lo empujo hacia adentro y lo aventó a la cama. Ella lo besaba desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, la ropa de Jack le fue estorbando poco a poco... Este solo cerraba los ojos pensando en que todo pronto terminaría, en que pronto se podría ir junto con Lizzie lejos de ese lugar...

¿Por que lo haces? – dijo Jack lleno de ira mientras se ponía su camisa

No debiste de haberme lastimado, te lo advertí Jack – dijo sonnriendo complacida

¡Yo no te hice nada! – dijo apuntándole con su pistola

¡Pero ella si! ¡Te alejó de mi lado! –

Yo nunca estuve a tu lado, yo te lo dije – la pistola seguía fija en ella

¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Al momento de estar conmigo lo hiciste! – dio un largo suspiro – Jack yo te amo, por favor. No cometas una tontería – Jack bajó el arma lentamente

Un penetrante silencio se escuchó en la habitación, hasta que se escuchó una voz, pero no cualquiera si no, una voz decidida, fuerte, y sobre todo llena de amor. La de Jack.

¿Crees que con eso me convencerás? ¿Crees que después de esto caeré rendido a tus pies como los otros idiotas? Pues estás muy equivocada, yo amo a Elizabeth y nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de opinión – Jack se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando ella lo tomo por el brazo.

Si yo fuera tu no haría eso... –

Pero no lo eres, así que olvídalo – dijo soltándose

Bueno, pues vete. De todos modos ella ya sabe que tienes dueña –dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia

¿Que?... – dijo Jack lleno de confusión

Como lo oyes, ella nos vio, yo la cité aquí. Ella vio TODO – dijo resaltando la última palabra - así que cuando te deje, ya sabes que las puertas están abiertas para cuando quieras volver – dijo riendo

Jack la empujó y salió corriendo hacia el Perla Negra, esperando que las palabras de aquella espantosa mujer fuera mentiras...

Apenas iba a salir por aquella puerta, cuando sorpresivamente se volteo y le disparó a aquella horrible mujer.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, su piel... ahora ya no estaba caliente. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, el nunca quiso hacerlo...

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mantener a Elizabeth a salvo, sabía que la lastimaría, pero no quería verla sufrir, y cual fue el precio... Ella se fue y nunca regresará...

A menos que...

Jack tomo la pistola y con la otra mano tomo la de Lizzie

Siempre estaremos juntos –

Un disparó se escuchó...

* * *

Flash Back

Jack estaba bastante raro. Estaba distante, serio, preocupado.

¿te sucede algo?

No amor, estoy bien

¿seguro?

Claro – el me abrazo y me besó tiernamente

Si cree que con eso me hará olvidar su comportamiento, está muy equivocado.

15 minutos después llegamos a Tortuga, la tripulación se encargó de todo, y Jack y yo bajamos al puerto.

Lizzie...

¿si?

¿Te importaría encargarte de las provisiones? Es que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes...

Claro – dije sonriendo - ¿te acompaño?

¡NO! – dijo de pronto alarmado – No – dijo esta vez más calmado – Es que nos queda muy poco tiempo...

OH... Esta bien – dije no muy convencida

Te veo en la taberna en 2 horas

Adiós –

Jack se fue alejando lentamente, como si no quisiera caminar.

Me quede contemplándolo un rato cuando un niño de me dio una nota. Iba a preguntarle al niño de quién era cuando se fue corriendo. Sonreí. Posiblemente sea de Jack, tal ves me tiene una sorpresa y por eso estaba así... Abrí la nota y comencé a leerla.

_A veces es mejor vivir en las mentiras, vivir en un mundo de ficción. Pero hay otras en que es mejor vivir en el mundo real. Y esta es una de esas situaciones._

_Tú crees que tu querido Jack te ama, pero como dije, este es el mundo real y esta es la verdad._

_El no te ama, el te engaña. Solo esta contigo por lástima._

_Si no me crees ven a la siguiente dirección en 20 minutos._

Esto no es cierto, ¡Jack jamás me haría algo así! Lo único que quieren es que nos separemos, pero yo creo profundamente en el.

A lo mejor fue un error, ¿que tal si era para otra persona? ¿y si no?

¡NO! Yo confío en Jack...

Pero, ¿y si es verdad?...

Después de mucho pensar decidí ir, para darme cuenta de que Jack no me mentía. Era solo para comprobar que la nota era para otra persona...

¿quien eres? – me preguntó una señora en la puerta

Elizabeth Swann

Ven, por aquí – dijo señalando una ventana

¿que hay ahí?

Velo, por ti misma

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, casi sentía que estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho.

Me acerqué lentamente a la ventana con los ojos cerrados, y poco a poco los abrí...

¿Que era eso? ¿Una broma de mal gusto...

¡Es Jack!

No, no, no, no, no...

¡El no me puede hacer eso?

No, no, no, no, no....!

Me alejé rápidamente de la ventana y salí corriendo de ahí.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

¿Como pudo hacer eso? ¿Que le hice? ¿Si no me amaba, por que simplemente no me lo dijo? ¿Había necesidad de lastimarme así?

Siento como cada fibra de mí ser, se desgarra lentamente, provocando el mayor dolor posible...

Me encerré en mi anterior cabina, a esperar que el dolor desapareciera y así poder despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Pero después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que esta era la realidad.

¿Como puedo seguir existiendo si ya no tengo nada en el mundo?

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Nuestro amor jamás morirá... esas fueron las palabras con las que Jack describió nuestro amor, aquellas hermosas palabras con las que caí a sus pies...

Pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y nada ni nadie nos separará... Ni la muerte misma...

**FIN **

* * *

Our love will never die


End file.
